


I'll Feed You

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Hand Job, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Murderer-Mike, Sex, Sub-Mike, talk about attempted non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's a murderer, and Harvey's the lawyer meant to get him out of life in prison. </p><p>Of course, they turned that into a cheesy porno instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Feed You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> x

“Okay,” Harvey sighed “So this guy- Michael, works for a big company, they want me to get him the shortest sentence possible? Even though he…” Harvey glanced down at the file and Jessica rolled her eyes at the fact her best man hadn’t even read it yet “Killed three people- Jesus Christ!” He exclaimed, looking up wide eyed “He killed three people! He’s only 21!”

“Harvey, we know he’s guilty, he’s confessed. Get him the minimal, minus two years. Alright?”

The slicked haired lawyer with hard yet warm brown eyes, nodded in affirmative.

...  
...  
...

Harvey sat in the conference room, which he had to say, was pretty darn spectacular for a prison, sipping his tea, quite relaxed, and the door opened, in came two guards, holding a man between them. He was forced into the chair opposite Harvey, and they were very rough with him, despite the fact that Michael, didn’t move at all, didn’t fight back. Harvey watched, trying to hide his surprise as they strapped this lanky things arms onto the chair, his legs to the legs of the chair, and than another strap around his chest, Harvey rolled his eyes “Don’t you think you’re going a bit far?”

“This kid snapped the neck of his control officer this morning, he’s lucky to even be here. He may look harmless, Mr Lawyer Man, but don’t let his looks get to you,” he nodded, heading for the door “If he tries anything, just shout.” And the two guards left. Harvey raised an amused eyebrow, looking at the kid. He had floppy blond hair, and bright blue eyes, pink lips and a lean and pleasant shape, the perfect picture of naivety and innocence. 

“Hello Michael, I’m Harvey Spector, you’re appointed attorney.”

“Call me Mike,” the blond smiled, shifting slightly and wincing “These are a little tight, could you just loosen the back buckle?” Harvey stared at him, and Mike managed a breath taking smile “Not the arms or the legs, just the one around my chest, I have asthma, not that they care, it’s hard to breathe and…” this kid babbled, Harvey realised, as he stood and headed around the desk. Mike seemed trusting and kind, and Harvey read nothing unusual, so he loosened the buckle two holes, before sitting back down. Mike was breathing more easily. “So Harvey, I assume me assaulting that guard this morning hasn’t helped my case,” he smiled, eyes glinting, soft features relaxing. Harvey snorted delicately

“Honestly- one more death isn’t going to do you much harm,” he looked down at the case file “Okay, so the first person you killed was a woman named Jenny. Why don’t you walk me through her murder,”

“Sure,” Mike nodded easily, clenching his fists slightly as he shifted in the chair again and Harvey wondered if the other restraints might be too tight. But truth be told, Harvey was watching him for two reasons. One, he was fascinating, he was a murderer. Yet, here he was sat in front of him, with nowhere near enough meat on his bones to snap a neck with his bare hands. Secondly, he was hot. Fuck, it made Harvey jolt with desire to see him lick his lips or swallow. “Um, I found out that my boyfriend had cheated on me, with her. So I went to her house, I had a key, we were good friends. She was watching TV, I came at her with a knife,” he shrugged “She died, I dragged her body to the bathtub, and went on my merry way,” Not a flinch, Mike noticed, watching Harvey. He liked that.

“I see, how about Trevor? I assume he was the boyfriend,”

“He was.” Mike sighed “I had to kill him too, wasn’t planning on it, but he found Jenny’s body and made too many assumptions. We got into a fight, he dislocated my jaw and my shoulder, but I managed to strangle him eventually, had to go to hospital.” He half smiled “Trevor never did make things easy,”

“Alright, and then talk to me about Tom Keller.”

Mike’s eyes flashed up in surprise “I never killed Tom. I would never kill Tom. I adore him. Think he’s the best thing in the whole world.”

Harvey quirked a smile at Mike’s honest surprise that Harvey thought that he would kill him. Not really a dumb thing to think by any account. “No, but you killed his brother, Billy, how did that go?”

“The fucker tried to rape me so I gauged his eyes out, literally,” Mike smiled at him tightly “I…I don’t like it, when people,” he took a visible breath, veins in his neck   
straining “When people try to take advantage of other people. Pisses the hell out of me.” Harvey stared at him for a while, before sighing “And the police officer this morning? He told me that I could visit my grandmother if I sucked him off, so I snapped his neck, fair right?”

“Mike, I wanna get you three years, alright? I’m gonna need you to plead a Crime of Passion. It can still be used in some cases all right, that’s what you claim on Jenny and Trevor, and on Billy and the police officer, you claim that they were trying to rape you, and it was all self-defence, okay?”

“That is what it was.” Mike jutted out “I wouldn’t be lying.” Harvey nodded easily, and Mike examined him “You find me attractive.” He stated bluntly, and Harvey rolled with it

“I do.”

“Give me your tie,” Mike ordered, standing up, and Harvey leapt in alarm that Mike was entirely out of his restraints. But Mike rolled his eyes “I wouldn’t kill you Harvey, I think you’re pretty darn hot too, so for fucks sake, give me your tie. I promise, I’ll get you a new one,”

And Harvey was taking off a $500 tie and throwing it to Mike, who started wrapping it tightly about his left arm, Harvey frowned at him. “What are you doing?” He asked incredulously

Mike flashed him a smirk “I plan on landing on my left arm, just making sure the bone doesn’t break. Don’t worry, I’m a Doctor.”

“Are you quoting Goodfellas?”

“Of course you’d focus on that when I’m about to break through a window down 30 stories,” Mike took in a deep rugged breath “How’s the weather out there?” 

Harvey chuckled in genuine amusement “It was nice,”

“Ah,” Mike grinned in response at Harvey’s smile, a nice flush rising up his neck “I’ve missed the sunlight,” He stepped back, and took shook himself, “I won’t kill anyone else, Harvey. Unless they try to rape me. Although…have to say, if it were you being rough with me, don’t think I’d mind,” and then he was sprinting towards the window, jumping up, and smashing his left side through it, glorious light filtered into the room around shards of dark, cloudy glass, and Mike was soaring through the air, and Harvey could have sworn he was smiling. 

The sound alerted the guards, who raced in, and all of them raced to the window, to look down. They couldn’t have been five seconds, but looking down, Mike was nowhere to be seen. With all the commotion, 

No one even noticed Harvey didn’t have a tie.

...  
...  
...

“Woah,” Donna breathed “Jumped out a window? That’s amazing. But why? Why add this to his list of crimes? You have him two easy ways out?”

“No, I got him three years in Prison, he wanted none,” Harvey whistled “But you should have seen him Donna. He was so fucking brilliant, clever, blue eyes, young, and he could quote Goodfellas-“

“Harvey Sophia Spector-“

“That’s not my middle name-“

“You liked him!” Donna looked ecstatic with the revelation “Finally! It’s been so long since Scottie! I mean- it’s a felon who’s killed four people, but love isn’t easy! Wait- he had blond hair doesn’t he? Blond hair and wide eyes? Nice and innocent, god knows you like them like that,” she flicked her fire hair over her shoulder “He must be a bit of a genius, to have evaded the best search parties for weeks.”

“He escaped the bindings, Donna,” Harvey let a fond smile crawl onto his face “God knows how he did it, but he did,”

“What has Jessica said about the case?”

“Held off until they find him, if they find him,” Harvey couldn’t help his grin “Seriously Donna, you should have met him,” He ran a hand through slicked hair, but then became stoic when Donna arched a delicate eyebrow

“I wanna meet him.” She said surprisingly earnestly 

...  
...  
...

Harvey sighed, he had just managed to relax, a glass of scotch, settled on his leather sofa watching criminal minds. The lights in his apartment dimmed, and the beautiful sky line just a gorgeous back drop.

There was a knock at the door.

He set down his scotch, and strolled towards the door, prepared to snap at Louis or complain at Jessica or just hang with Donna. He was no prepared, to see Mike, soaking wet, shivering, eyes wide, he was shaking so much that his teeth chattered as they bashed together. “Jesus Christ,” Harvey muttered, pulling Mike into his apartment, closing and locking the door, and drawing the blinds. He pulled Mike towards the bathroom, and immediately got hot water running because the kid looked like he was going to freeze to death. “Okay, I need to get these clothes off, alright?” he whispered, looking right into his eyes, but he seemed barely aware of what was happening, so Harvey peeled off the hoodie, and then the blue t-shirt, and he had to take a moment to admire what Mike was.

Slim, finely defined muscled, smooth and flat and totally flawless, he was a work of art. He unbuttoned Mike’s tight jeans and pulled them down, along with his pants and oh my fucking Christ what a perfect ass he had, but now was not the time- and he pushed Mike into the hot water, now filled with bubbles, and let the steam and warmth do it’s job.  
It took a while, but eventually Mike started thawing out, groaning “Thank you,” he managed, skin started tinging pink from the heat. And Harvey looked down at him, and managed a muffled laugh

“I’ve got a murderer in my bathtub,” Mike cracked a smile at that, completely stretched out and relaxed, not at all minding Harvey’s appreciative gaze on his body. “What happened Mike? I mean after the giant leap out of a window,”

“Hmm?” Mike had his eyes closed, near to sleep, the water never got colder, of course not, this was Harvey. He had the most expensive everything. “Oh I uh…survived, obviously, no broken bones, and just hid out in this motel for a couple of days. It’s easy to disappear if you don’t freak out. But people always freak out,”

Harvey nodded, picking up some shampoo and pouring it into his fingers, before working them into Mike’s hair. Almost absentmindedly, he watched Mike for a reaction, but the young blond only closed his eyes, hummed in content and leaned in further to Harvey’s touch, and when Harvey trailed his hands down from Mike’s neck to his shoulders, Mike said nothing.

When Harvey rubbed his rough palms over Mike’s nipples, there was a slight hitch in breathing from Mike’s part, and as Harvey gripped his member in the water, he was pleased to find it hard, throbbing. “It’s funny,” Harvey whispered hotly into Mike’s ear as he pumped him slowly “You’re so violent and murderous, but you’re so weak.” Mike whined at the words, bucking weakly into Harvey’s hand “When it comes down to it, you need someone to make you feel good.”

“Yes,” Mike hissed wantonly, head falling back in pleasure “Yes, yes, yes!”

“You’re my bitch, Mike,” Harvey whispered, moving faster now, his thumb quick under the head of Mike’s enlarged organ, faster and faster, watching as Mike gripped hold of the bath tub and his entire body shook with the force of his orgasm, eyes half closed and darkened to a the point of the night sky. 

But Harvey didn’t stop, kept pumping him, never letting up, and Mike squirmed fruitlessly, trying to get away from the pain, the work on his oversensitive cock was giving him. But Harvey held him in place, and watched with slight admiration and pride as Mike let a second orgasm get pulled out of him, as he winced in pain.

He was practically unaware of Harvey lifting him up, rinsing him off, drying him, wrapping him in a bathrobe, and tucking him into bed, with his strong arms around him, all Mike knew, was he slept better than he ever had in his whole life.

...  
...  
...

Mike woke up before Harvey, and he was boiling, the heat had been turned up and Harvey was a fucking furnace, Mike managed to pry himself away, wrapping the robe tighter around him as he looked down at the peaceful sleeping man. How easy would it be for Mike to kill Harvey right now? Incredibly. But he wouldn’t do that.

For a number of reasons. Firstly, Harvey had trusted him to sleep with him, and not kill him in the morning. He’d made Mike come harder than he ever had, and twice, and he had known exactly what to say to tip Mike over the edge. He’d called Mike a bitch, his bitch. And dear god did Mike like that, it sent all the blood rushing to his groin. Harvey had given him his tie, let him leap out of a window, and barely questioned letting him into his apartment and running him a bath, looking after him. Who looked after a murderer? Someone who wasn’t scared.

And dear lord, Mike loved that.

“Stop thinking and come back to bed,” Harvey murmured, not opening his eyes, and Mike laughed in near disbelief, before crawling back beneath Egyptian Cotton blankets and into Harvey’s arms, to get some well-deserved rest.

...  
...  
...

“Where does it all go?” Harvey murmured, sipping his coffee with a fond smile as Mike attacked his second plate of greasy food. Fried eggs, and sizzling bacon, baked beans, hot tomatoes three glasses of orange juice, apple sauce, toast drowned in cheese and butter. Mike grinned in response, dragging the bacon through the yolk “Look at you, how could you kill anyone?” And he couldn’t stop the affection leaking into his voice “Stick thin.”

“This is delicious.” Mike groaned, tilting his head back in sheer ecstasy. Harvey was fully dressed, hair slicked back and clean shaven, everything but his blazer on. And Mike was wearing only his boxers and an award winning grin. His hair even messier than usual. “Thank you so much for letting me have yours,”

“I’m not the one who hasn’t eaten properly in months,” Harvey rolled his eyes, before sighing “Listen Mike, what’s the plan here? You gotta have something kid?”

Mike looked up at him, debauched and beautiful, as he literally licked the plate clean, he laughed, stretching languidly, feline like, his blue eyes sparkled and Harvey admired his perfect jaw line “The plan…” he sighed “Well, there are a few options. I could confess, go back to the prison, and pray I only get the 3 years, possibly 4, for resisting arrest. Or I could keep running, or I could stay here,” he met Harvey’s eyes “I wouldn’t impose much really. You wouldn’t even notice I was here,” his voice was pleading, but certain, though Harvey didn’t have his problem with imposition, he had his problem with:

“I’ll need you to stop killing people.”

Mike stiffened. He watched Harvey for a long time, before sighing “How did you know I’d killed someone from between jumping out of the window, till last night?”

“Because you’re a serial killer. It’s a compulsion, an obsession. Like a drug. And you’re weak Mike, you couldn’t stop. Who was it?”

“I won’t tell you, plausible deniability and all,”

“So you think you could get caught?”

“I’m not you, Harvey. I’m not presumptuous enough to presume I’ll never get caught. Hell, I’ve already been caught once. I just don’t want it to happen again, now…” he stood, “Will you mind if I stay here much longer?”

Harvey’s brown irises roamed his body and he smirked “Someone’s gotta feed you,”

Mike grinned at the start of something beautiful. 

And messed up as fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> x


End file.
